


Life Longing

by reighchama



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, Yuletide, yuletide2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/pseuds/reighchama
Summary: snippits of Jim's life taking place after the adventures of Treasure Planet and how Mr. Silver seems to always be at the right place at the right now





	Life Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



> This is my first fic in a very long time (since last years yuletide, which before that was about 15 years) so my writing is still very rusty, which I apologize for. I am very glad to write this story though :D  
> I'm not going to lie, when I got prompt I was like, I CAN TOTALLY SHIP THEM. Then I re watched the movie and the father / son relationship won over any smut I was thinking of attempting to write. 
> 
> .. I love integrating quotes that somewhat work for my scenes... 
> 
> Happy Yuletide boywonder :D

Life Longing

_(1)_

_Here were nights when the winds of the Etherium, so Inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one’s spirits soar._

Jim’s spirits were certainly soaring. Jim stood looking at the Royal Argentnum Castle, where at the top of the steps stood an impressive stage—a stage where, once he and his new peers walk across, will be welcomed into the Interstellar Naval Academy as the newest cohort of individuals waiting to learn everything and anything there was about the galaxy.

Jim pulled at his collar, feeling like he did not belong. He got in after a high recommendation from Captain Amelia, he studied his Terran balls off to pass the exams—but still, he was probably the only candidate there with a past criminal record. 

Jim was jostled by a Tellerite and shoved into stone railing leading up to the stage. Just as Jim was going to trip that two headed green pus covered Tellerite he was grabbed by the shoulder and pinned against the railing with a metallic arm across his chest. The only reason he did not try to escape was that Morph turned into a heart with a smile and rushed right into John Silver’s face.

 “Oh Morph my boy—you keeping a good eye on Jimbo now are you?”  Morph nodded while turning into a telescope with an eye on the end aimed in Jim’s direction.

Jim turned awkwardly—as much as he is able to look over his shoulder “Silver! I—uh—what are you doing here?”

Silver looked askance to the side “Thought I would try my hand snagging purses off the crying mothers as they send their boys for _education,”_ at the word education he released Jim and pushed him forward, towards the stage.

Jim turned back towards Silver and smirked; “The infamous Silver the cyborg in the middle of Argentnum boglands to steal some purses? “  A quick but heavy silence was followed with “Oh how far have you fallen?” 

Silver still looking away shrugged a shoulder once, then twice. “I gotta get my treasure somehow now that I’ve given up a few things chasing my dream for a cabin boy.”

Jim looked stricken “I…uh well—Silver—“

“Ah Jimmy boy don’t look like that it was a only a life mission I still have more of my life to figure out a new one”

Morph curled himself into the crook of Silvers neck and chin making comforting chittery sounds.

“Looks like you got your life goal figured out Jimbo, I’m surprised they let someone like YOU into the interstellar naval academy.”

Taking another step and leaning over the railing, Jim punched him in the shoulder “Hey! Whatever happened to I’ve got the making of greatness in me? I worked hard to be here, despite my well – colourful past—plus you’re a pirate—you’ll do what you do best and steal someone else’s treasure.”

A warm fondness settled over Silvers facial features as he chuckled a bit. “Ah my boy so young still, still glowing like a solar fire you are—“

With that he pushed Jim into the crowd again, hopped with his mechanical leg over the railing onto the descending steps getting lost in the crowd… though not before Jim saw him deftly take two purses and three wallets before continuing his downward trajectory.

Jim whispered to the cyborgs receding back: “Thanks for seeing me off…”. Jim turned back as the welcome speech began.

“Good afternoon everyone, I am the Admiral Ameila I have been asked to Welcome you into the halls of this fine establishment.” At this she flourished her arm out towards the entrance of the castle, holographic images of her likeness popping up every 20 stairs or so that everyone could see and hear her speech.

Jim missed most of her speech as he was too busy looking for a cyborg in the crowd.

_(2)_

_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships, with their cargos of Arcturian solar crystals, felt safe and secure_.

Jim stood looking at the expanse of the crowd before him, he saw his mother sitting front row, four seats from the centre aisle, in a spot of honour. For him. Jim saw Dr. Doppler off stage with the kids, all dressed in their stuffy fancy clothes, he could see Vicky trying to pull at Egwin’s floppy ears—Jim smiled softly; the doctor has his hands full with four four-year olds. The others were staring at a hologram and their mother—and at Jim standing on the stage in front of at least 32 difference species and their families.

Despite actually attending the four different rehearsals for this evening, Jim still managed to miss his cue to start his march to the podium. It took a very feline hiss of “JIM” to get him to look back towards the crowd, see all eyes on him, swallow once, then twice and only then did he follow the now vaguely familiar path.

Jim stood frozen looking at the crowd. He could no longer see his mother or his fellow cadets; all he could see was a sea of white and orange—uniforms and brilliance from the crowd. Jim cleared his throat still scanning the crowd hoping to ease his sudden anxiety but he was still unable to focus on any face in the crowd. Until in the back-right corner under the VIP balcony where a few duchess’s and ladies were sitting, an amber glint caught his eye. He saw then a single individual—a toothy grin with a golden tooth to accompany a robotic eye. A tension he did not know he had left his shoulders and suddenly he was no longer frozen.  

Jim took the last step up onto the podium “I look out and I see a sea of white surrounded by the solar fire coming from everyone here. We have all worked so hard to chart our own path,” he paused for a dramatic breath. “We took the helm of the solar ship of our lives and we fought the squalls—for many those were exams—for some like me maybe that was trying to stay out of the Commodores office.” A light rippling laughter came forth from the crowd.

“And not despite, but because of my… innovative nature, I am honored to stand before you as the valedictorian of the 263rd graduating class from the Interstellar Naval Academy. A fine man once told that charting your path is not the hardest part—sticking to it is. Look at us! Four years later and we managed to keep these uniforms pristine white! If that’s not sticking to it I don’t know what is!”

The group of cadets at the front stood up clapping. Jim ended his speech there, inclined his head and went back to his seat. All the while his eyes were trained on the corners of the room – looking for that cyborg of his.

Jim had just finished spiking the punch for the fourth time that evening and was about to go find the Admirable Amelia and ask her for a celebratory dance—the promotion was a long time coming.  When abruptly Morph shot out from Jim’s lapel made his way through a statues pirouetted legs down a set of stairs and under a heavy wooden door leading to what was presumably the school’s treasury—but Jim knew from experience it led to the cellar instead.  Jim’s gut started to wind up and he almost regretted his sixth up of the Montressor wine he had earlier—then the anticipation within him built—he knew exactly to whom Morph was headed.

So he hurried down the stairs preparing himself for what he knew to too much of an ordeal for what was really behind the big wooden doors.

Jim took off his lapel pin, jimmied the doors lock, stepped out of the way of the four knives thrown from the booby trap, vaulted over the purple boiling lava pit to the second green stone to the right of the island In the centre grabbed the over head swinging rope hoisted himself up and used his legs to himself left towards a water grate in the wall. He timed his momentum, closed his eyes and held his breathe as he awaited the impact to the water.

“Ouef!”

Jim was snagged back out of the air and thrown bodily against the far wall beside the gargoyle with the purple lava spewing from its mouth.

“Jimbo—boy why on earth would you CHOOSE to jump into the sewer gate when there is a quicker dryer route to where ya wanna go?”

Jim could not contain the huge smile he shot in Silvers direction, then gaped when Silver scratched the gargoyles ear and it slid forward showing a gilded staircase leading to the depths of the castle.

“I thought all this was a red herring for the wine cellar.”

“Ay M’boy I’m sure you did—and I’m sure that’s just what the commodore of this place wanted you to think. But me—I don’t get distracted too easily by a few bottles of the finest stuff. I know what I’m here for—some treasure to add to m’collection.”

Oh. Treasure. Jim’s face fell, maybe Silver was not here to see him but to try and rob the academy instead.

 “I well then, I should probably stop you now that I’m an upstanding citizen and all.”

Silver quaffed and his body shook trying to suppress his laughter. “You—you my boy, Jimbo—you’re just a cadet there. Come down these steps with me and grab some real treasure—it’ll be just like old times, off on an adventure for some treasure “

“I don’t remember old times working out too well for you. Your face is still plastered on the wanted holograms in at least 7 different galaxies.”

“Yes and they never get my... Enhancements right either,” here Silver stomped his robotic leg and flexed his arm.

Jim snickered “Yeah I think they’re all too obsessed with trying to capture your nose.”

 “Ugh, boy, why you gotta bring this up now? They don’t do no one no justice to their looks—just gotta be recognizable enough that the goody two shoes at the seedy bars try to contact the interstellar bots to come pick me up.”

Morph then turned into a (bigger) replica of Silvers nose and danced on his face.

“Hey! You stop that Morph, that ain’t nice now is it?”

Jim looked to Silver and he bumped shoulders with him “you know, there really isn’t any treasure down there.”

“Says the boy who was going to jump into the water—“Jim interrupted him.

“I figured you’d catch me or warn me or something—and you did! “

They stood facing each other, and much like last time, Silver’s face softened and he opened his arms to Jim.

Jim, needed no further encouragement as he leaned into John Silver’s very pirate-y embrace.

“Jimbo, you have so much potential, you’re already rattling the stars, and your glow will soon touch upon them.”

They stayed like that, for perhaps a few moments too long, when eventually Silver ruffled Jim’s hair and stepped away “Go back to yer graduation party Jimbo, leave this old cyborg here to enjoy a 5386 cabernet from Regalia I, and if I take a few more the old commodore will just assume it was a few of his brighter cadets. With that he used his hip to push Jim away, started down the stairs, pulling on the gargoyles ear as he did, and the statue went and closed up behind him.

Jim shook his head but did as he was told. He took a breath looking across the expanse of the room then following his steps and tricks earlier to head back to the party. Just as he was closing the door Morph shot out through the keyhole snuggled Jim’s face and chattered happily to him.

“Yeah, I agree Morph it’s always good to see the old cyborg.”  

(3)

_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships, with their cargos of Arcturian solar crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... pirates_

Jim was bored. This is his very first mission and its—transportation—some _important_ pieces of paper from one planet to another. What a true joy ride. Jim sighed in the star nest looking out at the stars and solar systems as he passed by.  Jim knew he should not be thinking like that. It was his first mission, he was with his first official Captain—Captain Ferrous, an Ironite—he was small for his kind, with a copper metallic humanoid physique 7.5ft tall and thick as a tree for all his limbs. They say he will go silver with age. His boat was reinforced on every deck, stair and bolt so that all parts of his boat could withstand his significant weight. This also meant that this boat went…

Very.

Very.

Very slow.

It chugged along; honestly, there was barely any stardust from the sails for Jim to enjoy.

He knew he should be excited for his first mission, but it was just so boring. He and his crewmates were managing the boat that was transferring a treaty from the Ishgarlantians—a primitive planet who only managed to become part of the interstellar galactic network because their planet held a new crystal that was rumored to fuel a class A solar vessel for a three week voyage which was almost twice as long as any other crystal on the network.

Jim smothered another yawn, and then wiped his face on his elbow. When he looked up, however, there was a huge solar ship with at least 4 canons to each side and—a PIRATE FLAG

Jim quickly raised the alarm to warn the ship about pirates overhead! Jim himself grabbed his phaser and jumped out over the top most part of the ship and scaled the ropes towards the deck where the crew are congregating, he slowed down to hear Captain Ferrous murmuring to his First Mate Leonard.

“The treaty rouse must not have worked. The pirates must know what else we are transporting”

The first mate shook his three heads, the centre one smirked “Captain—Sir, we are the most heavily defended vessel anyone with two brain cells can deduce that we would be transporting what also makes that barbaric planet so desirable.”

Jim gasped silently, “Morph, Morph buddy we are not just transporting paper! We have crystals on board! New and improved and highly desirable crystals”. 

Jim was yanked from his slowed decent and tangled in the ropes “Aye boy, you were too blinded by the straight orders to see their meaning in your mission” Silver shook his head.

“Now Jimbo you have about five min before the rest of my crew come on board and they have their phasers set to kill this lot, well a bit rougher than the one you knew.”

Jim thought of Scroob how he used his pincer ended legs to hold him up by the neck and gulped. “Rougher than your last lot eh?” he laughed a bit “well that’ve fine I won then, and I’ll win this time too”

“Boy—don’t go thinking I’ll go easy on you this time, I—uh we, my crew that is want those crystals and we will get them, if you give em to me no one needs to get hurt then lad”

Jim looked at him hard, why would Silver come here alone, on a ship full of his enemies. “You came to warn me didn’t you?” He punched him lightly in the shoulder “—didn’t you?”

 

“Aye well, that too lad, but really I would be well off if yer could give me those crystals now.”

“No way! I can’t mess up my first mission like this! Sorry Silver, looks like we are on opposite sides again this time thanks for the five min warning though!”

Even though Jim’s chest was hurting the entire time, he kicked off the main mast and went to join the crew saying they had less than five minutes to get ready.

In the end the ship’s defenses held and most of the pirates were in custody, and well if Jim saw a solo solarboard in the distance, with a cyborg on it well he said nothing of it to anyone

_(4)_

_You give up a lot, chasing your dream_

 “Through his years as a student, a crewman and a First Mate Jim Hawkins has always excelled at thinking outside the box.”

The speaker was pushed aside by a Tentacle haired woman dressed in a stunning sparkling black gown.

“And by that, he means he defied all rules and regulations on at least six occasions, four of which led to him saving entire planets and one to which he saved the entire Ambrosic Solar System.”

The female laughed and elbowed the severe looking man in the ribs. “Don’t try to lie to this crowd Lars, they follow intergalactic news. It should be of no surprise to anyone that we are promoting Jim Hawkins to Rear Admiral”

The man stood a bit closer to the podium, “May the man of honour please come up to the stage and accept his Order of Valor and his promotion?" Jim stood in his white formal uniform, bent low to kiss his mother on the cheek and made his way up the centre aisle to the stage to accept his reward and promotion.

No words were expected of Jim this time; he simply shook the right hands and smiled to the cameras.  His head started to turn more often, scanning for a particular face in the crowd, the tabloids will speculate a more romantic reason for searching. It was certainly close to the heart but not for those reasons. He was looking for an amber flash, a metallic glint off his periphery, Silver had yet to miss an important moment – though perhaps another promotion would not be classified as an important moment.

Jim’s chest tightened with the thought, he WAS getting old, did he get caught in a skirmish? Was he hurt somewhere? Dying? Jim’s smile tightened but he kept light and jovial until he got to his seat. The rest of the evening’s speeches were lost on Jim.

“Psst. Morph, “Jim poked at the dagger on his right hip, an eye opened on the handle to look at him. “Morph go find him—I’m sure he is here somewhere.” Morph transformed back into natural form and zoomed under the chairs in search of his old partner.

It was closer to the end of the ceremony when Morph retuned to Jim, he quickly turned into a miniature Silver, whose eyebrows were stark white, and he had many more wrinkles upon his face than the last time Jim saw him. Morph turned into an arrow and pointed to the west before returning to the position of dagger on Jim’s hip.

At the end of the speeches and the beginning of drinks and conversation, Jim certainly did not do the ‘polite thing’ and wait to talk—he went to the west end exit; towards the docks.  Jim’s uniform shone like a bright white beacon in the night, reflecting the moons glow upon his surroundings.

“Always glowing Jim, always shinning.”

“Silver! I thought you wouldn’t be coming I uh— wel…l”

“I’m getting old Jim, I’ll always be here to catch some of the light shinning off of you.”

Jim was speechless for a moment. It was nice that Silver did not pretend to be here for any reason other than this for once, although his reasons have always been creative.

“What, no diplomats wife to try and seduce to steal her pass code?”

“Ah, course not Jim—I don’t do the same thing more den a few times.”

They started walking along the dock, Jim could not help but notice how much thinner Silver was, how his skin seemed closer to paper than the robust skin he had before.

“John! You’re letting yourself go, if I had let the deck get as dirty or tarnished as you’ve let your metal go I’d been peeling potatoes for weeks!”

“Don’t give me that boy—I heard the rumors about the state of your cabin all the way to Regalia III Solar System, I know exactly how you’ll be keeping your decks boy!”

They both laughed as they looked out over the starts. Morph turned himself into a comet and started ‘shooting’ himself around their heads to add to the atmosphere.

 

_(5)_

_Sometimes – sometimes plans go astray_

It looked like all the pirates in all the Galaxies showed up to the calling. The calling from the notorious Captain Flint—who’s skeleton he had seen—and who’s treasure planet he helped to accidently destroy.

He knew this was a trap, he knew returning to the debris of Planet X would lead to nothing but regret and fighting. He knew now looking around, that this would lead to his death. His motley crew of men and monsters surrounded by all sorts of ships would be blown out of the water from the residual of those cannons – and they wouldn’t even be aiming for him damnit.

“Alright men, you see what I see, ya? Let’s see what treasure we can pile on this small ship!” He waited for the chorus of the others before opening his sail and heading towards the biggest ship with the most cannons.

After fighting for what felt like days Silver knew he was gravely injured, knew that the phaser gun to his back hit something vital because he was numb—he could move his legs but he could feel nothing. His old scarred beaten body could take no more. Using his arms he started to crawl to the kitchens of this ship, he wanted one last meal before he died damn it.

Finally he made it to the kitchens, he sat himself down sighing.

“Looks like the cook needs a meal.”

Silver shot his head up. No Way! “Jim boy!”

Well not so much a boy anymore, Jim’s frame had filled, his hair long and pulled into a half head bun, his tunic open to show a collar bone tattoo of the solar system, but mostly it was the confidence.

“So you joined in the pirates then Jimbo?”

Jim was silent as he brought forth a bowl of stew—very similar to the one Silver had made for him the first time they had met—missing an eye or three though.  He smelt the stew before putting it in his mouth one spoonful at a time. He made a short gasp as Morph transitioned inside his mouth, shot out of his missing tooth into his neck and curled up there purring.

“Still playing tricks eh Morph” with shaking hands Silver pet Morph a bit before continuing to eat his meal—with the spoon provided by his boy, his Jim.

“Silver, I uh—” the boy, his boy, Jim still has the nervous habit of running his hand across the back of his neck.

“No I did not join the Pirates Silver, more the opposite really. I set this plan in motion, I made the rumor of the location of the planet known to everyone—pirates—well they’re ruining the galaxy.  My mom’s Inn—it was hit three more times over the years and the last time—well she didn’t make it through. I’ve become a fine good Fleet Admiral and well that puts Missy, my daughter—in danger she will always be a target—but pirates seem to think ransom is the best way to get their treasure now.”

“So, I created a plan to get as many pirates as possible into one place—and we both know that there is no tale more tantalizing than Planet X. “Jim paused for a bit.

Silver realized that his were harder to come by, his chest simply was not expanding Jim’s eyes softened and he sat beside Silver slinging his arm over his shoulder and bringing him in close.

“You lose a few things chasing a dream—and this dream has cost you more than you can repay” at this point Silver just eased himself into Jim’s embrace—knowing what it was. Acceptance, love and company.

“I appreciated you being the elusive figure in my life Silver—your warnings your concern and your words have stayed with me—made me the man I am today.”

Silver could feel Jim’s tears trailing down his face. He closed his one real eye and turned his cyborg eye off, that seemed to take the most of his energy

With his eyes still closed and his face in Jim’s shirt “You’re still glowing Jimbo, I can see you now and all I can see is greatness”

  

 

 


End file.
